


It should be me

by Persephonexoxo



Category: Unter Uns
Genre: Cute, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hate to Love, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Romance, Slash, Surprise Kissing, ringsy - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-12 21:33:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15349218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persephonexoxo/pseuds/Persephonexoxo
Summary: Warum fühlt sich Ringo plötzlich so komisch in Easys Gegenwart. Was ist nur mit ihm los? (Ohne Büdchen Intrige)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Die Geschichte spielt, nachdem Ringo zufällig mit angehört hat, dass Easy in ihn verliebt ist. Die Büdchen Intrige habe ich hier mal weg gelassen, Easy und Ringo sind sich einfach durch Easys Coming Out näher gekommen. Viel Spaß! :)

"Ich bin immer noch in Ringo verliebt." 

Ringo traute seinen Ohren nicht. Easy Winter, in ihn verliebt. Das gibt es doch gar nicht. Niemand war so bescheuert sich in Richard Beckmann zu verlieben, oder? Schon gar nicht Easy. Und eigentlich, hatte er auch geglaubt, dass es gar nicht möglich wäre sich in ihn zu verlieben. Er war und blieb ein Arschloch. Und Easy Winter war sein Erzfeind... gewesen. Seit Easys Coming out hatten sich die beiden immer mehr angenähert. Aber das ging einfach nicht. Das passte doch nicht einmal. Easy war nur ein Freund, mehr nicht. Er musste das ignorieren, ganz einfach ignorieren.

Das Problem war nur, dass das mit dem Ignorieren gar nicht so einfach war, wenn man demjenigen ständig über den Weg lief und dabei plötzlich ein ganz komisches Kribbeln in der Magengegend spürte. 

Und dann war da der Tag an dem Ringo eigentlich nur das Spülmittel aus Tobias und Easys Wohnung holen wollte, das die beiden mal wieder geklaut hatten. Doch als er die Tür öffnete, stand da Easy mitten im Raum und stylte seine Haare. Und Ringo ertappte sich bei dem Gedanken, wie es sich wohl anfühlen würde mit seinen Händen durch diese wunderschönen schwarzen Haare zu streichen. Für einen Moment vergaß er sogar was er wollte und blieb einfach in der offenen Tür stehen und starrte den Fotografen fasziniert an.

Plötzlich bemerkte Easy ihn im Spiegel und drehte sich erschrocken um. "Wie lange stehst n du schon da?" , fragte Easy verwirrt. "Was? Ich bin gerade erst herein gekommen." , sagte Ringo wenig überzeugend. "Und was willst du? Außer mir beim Stylen zu schauen?" , fragte Easy und grinste. "Ähh..." Ja was hatte er eigentlich gewollt? Hallo? Würde irgendwer in seinem Hirn mal bitte wieder den Dienst aufnehmen! Glücklicherweise sah er in diesem Moment die Flasche mit Spülmittel auf der Küchenzeile stehen und erinnerte sich endlich wieder warum er eigentlich hier war. 

"Ihr habt unser Spülmittel geklaut." , sagte er und versuchte möglichst gelassen zu klingen obwohl er gerade alles war aber ganz bestimmt nicht gelassen. Dafür klopfte sein Herz gerade viel zu schnell. "Ha, netter Versuch. Nein. Nein. Nein. Das hat Tobias gerade erst besorgt." , sagte Easy und versuchte Ringo die Flasche aus der Hand zu nehmen. Dabei kam er näher und der Duft seines Aftershaves stieg Ringo in die Nase und benebelte regelrecht seinen Verstand. Anders konnte er sich folgende Gedanken nämlich nicht erklären. Er streckte seinen Arm nach oben, so dass der Kleinere nicht an die Flasche heran kam. 

"Wo hat er das denn besorgt?" , fragte Ringo provozierend. Fast wünschte er sich Easy würde sich danach strecken, ihm noch ein bisschen näher kommen. Sich vielleicht auf eine kleine Kabbelei einlassen, ihn berühren. Doch Easy gab sich mit einem Seufzen geschlagen und versuchte nichts der gleichen. "Eben." , Ringo atmete auf - warum hatte er überhaupt die Luft angehalten - und verließ schnell mit dem Spülmittel die Wohnung, bevor er noch irgendetwas dummes anstellen konnte.

Und dann saßen sie am Abend alle in der WG zum gemeinsamen Essen. Und natürlich war Easy auch dabei. "War ja klar." , dachte Ringo. Warum war er nur auf einmal so nervös. Fahrig griff er nach der Soße, ohne zu bemerken, dass Easy genau im selben Moment danach gegriffen hatte. Ihre Hände berührten sich, nur für einen Moment und Ringo fühlte sich als hätte ihm jemand einen Stromschlag verpasst. Hastig und fast erschrocken zog er die Hand zurück und warf dabei in seiner Hektik das ganze Glas um. 

"Toll! Du Idiot pass doch auf!" , kam er bereits wütend aus seinem Mund, bevor er überhaupt darüber nachdenken konnte, was er sagte. "Okay. Ich mach's sauber." , kam es von Easy der ihn sowohl erschrocken als auch verwirrt anstarrte. "Das war ein Geschenk von meiner Schwester. Ein Weihnachtsgeschenk aus Italien. Aber das ist dir wieder scheiß egal, ne?!" , brauste er auf. 

Ja er wusste, dass seine Reaktion nicht nur total übertrieben war, sondern auch unfair. Aber irgendwo musste er mit seiner Wut ja hin, der Typ brachte ihn förmlich zu Weißglut. Was musste der sich ausgerechnet in ihn verlieben. "Jetzt komm mal wieder runter." , sagte Paco. "Ich komm nicht wieder runter, ständig hängen die hier rum und fressen uns den Kühlschrank leer! Ich hab's satt!" , schrie Ringo und rauschte aus dem Zimmer. Verdammt was war nur los mit ihm? Warum brachte ihn dieser Typ so aus der Fassung?

Und dann kam der Tag an dem er Easy mit Hauke sah. Die beiden sahen nicht, dass Ringo die Treppe herunter kam und sofort wie angewurzelt stehen blieb als er die beiden sah. Und so konnte, nein musste er - praktisch gezwungener maßen - das Paar beim turteln beobachten. Was machten die beiden eigentlich überhaupt hier in der WG? Sollte Easy doch in seinem Zimmer mit diesem möchtegern Footballplayer rum knutschen. Dann musste er sich das ganze wenigstens nicht anschauen. Er mochte Hauke nicht, er konnte ihn einfach nicht leiden. Er mochte nicht wie er manchmal mit Easy sprach. Er mochte nicht wie dieser den Fotografen ansah, mit diesem verliebten Blick, widerlich. 

Jetzt flüsterte er irgendwas in Easys Ohr und dieser lachte auch noch dieses unglaubliche Grübchen Lächeln, bei dem es Ringo immer ganz warm wurde. Hätte sich Easy nicht einfach jemand anderen als diesen eingebildeten Typen suchen können, der sich einfach nur viel zu wichtig vorkam. Als die beiden schließlich anfingen sich zu küssen, dachte Ringo, ihm würde jetzt endgültig schlecht werden. Warum musste dieser Typ ausgerechnet Easy seine Zunge in den Hals stecken. Dieser zog Easy jetzt näher zu sich. "Ich liebe dich." , hauchte Hauke. 

Und Ringo war als würde ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Hauke sollte gefälligst die Finger und die Lippen von seinem Easy lassen! Moment. Seinem Easy?

Und plötzlich fühlte sich Ringo als hätte man ihm einen Kübel eiskaltes Wasser über den Kopf gekippt, als ihn die ernüchternde Erkenntnis traf. Denn auf einmal erkannte er das Gefühl, dass sich mittlerweile in seinem ganzen Körper ausgebreitet hatte ganz genau. Eifersucht. Er war eifersüchtig.

Und als Easys Blick ihn traf, der ihn inzwischen auf der Treppe entdeckt hatte und seine Knutscherei mit Hauke sofort etwas verlegen einstellte, fügten sich sämtliche Puzzelteilchen für Ringo zusammen. Hauke war nicht das Problem. Das Problem war, dass es nicht er war, der jetzt mit Easy auf der Couch lag, dass es nicht er war dem Easys Lächeln galt, dass es nicht seine Arme waren, die Easy fest hielten, dass es nicht seine Lippen waren, die ihm süße Nichtigkeiten ins Ohr flüsterte und dass es verdammt nochmal nicht er war den Easy küsste. Er war verliebt. Verliebt in Easy Winter.

Ringo konnte, geschockt von dieser Erkenntnis, immer noch nur vor sich hin starren und so bekam er nur bedingt mit, dass Hauke sich verlegen räusperte und sich dann mit einem "Ich muss sowieso los." verabschiedete. Natürlich nicht ohne Easy einen Abschiedskuss zu geben. Als hätte Ringo heute nicht schon genug davon gesehen.

Als Hauke weg war, drehte sich Easy um und sah Ringo verwirrt an, da dieser immer noch wie angewurzelt auf der Treppe stand. "Was ist?" , fragte Easy schließlich, nachdem Ringo offensichtlich seine Augen nicht von ihm lassen konnte. Easys Frage holte Ringo zumindest soweit wieder aus der Schockstarre, dass er die Treppe herunter kam und dicht vor Easy stehen blieb. Von klar Denken war allerdings noch lange nicht die Rede und so öffnete sich Ringos Mund fast von selbst und er flüsterte: "Das sollte ich sein..." "Was solltest du sein?" , fragte Easy verwirrt, warum sah ihn Ringo nur so an, als hätte er gerade die Entdeckung des Jahrhunderts gemacht. 

Mist. Was sollte er jetzt sagen. Er musste Easy anstarren wie ein liebeskranker Idiot, war ja klar, dass dieser das merken würde. Und schon wieder war seine Zunge, schneller als sein mit Endorphinen überschüttetes Hirn, das offenbar gerade jegliche Vernunft in den Wind geschlagen hatte. Und so hörte er sich selbst sagen: "Ich sollte es sein den du küsst." So jetzt war es raus. Und er konnte es nicht mehr zurück nehmen. War er eigentlich komplett bescheuert?

Nun war es Easy, der ihn entgeistert anstarrte. "Kannst du das bitte nochmal sagen?" , kam es leise und immer noch ungläubig von eben diesem. Und das war der Moment in dem bei Ringo alle Sicherungen durchbrannten und er endgültig jede Vorsicht über Bord warf. Mit jeglichen klaren Gedanken war es sowieso vorbei, sein Körper reagierte einfach, als er den Älteren am Kragen zu sich zog und seine Lippen auf dessen Mund presste. 

Der Kuss war weder sanft, noch zärtlich. Er war leidenschaftlich, besitzergreifend, fast hungrig. Als würde Ringo versuchen jede Spur von Haukes Berührungen weg zu küssen. Er konnte gar nicht mehr genug von Easys Lippen bekommen. Beiden zog dieser Kuss regelrecht den Boden unter den Füßen weg. Denn Easy hatte nach einer kurzen Schrecksekunde nicht nur angefangen Ringo ebenfalls stürmisch zurück zu küssen sondern drängte sich ihm förmlich entgegen. Ringos Arme Schlangen sich um Easys Hüften zogen ihn noch enger heran. Es war als würden sich plötzlich alle aufgestauten Gefühle auf einmal entladen. In diesem Moment hätte um sie herum, wohl das Chaos ausbrechen können, sie hätten es vermutlich nicht einmal bemerkt.

Easy drängte Ringo rücklings auf die Couch, ohne seine Lippen auch nur einen Moment von ihm zu lassen. Er vergrub seine Hände in Ringos Haaren, wollte ihn endlich spüren. So viele Wochen hatte er davon geträumt das hier zu tun. Hatte sich gefragt wie sich Ringos Lippen wohl auf seinen anfühlen würden. Hatte sich vorgestellt, wie sich ihre aufgeheizten Körper voller Lust aneinander pressen würden. Und jetzt brannte diese Leidenschaft regelrecht in all seinen Zellen. Jede Berührung war wie ein kleiner Stromschlag und lies ihn nur noch mehr wollen. 

Erst als sich Ringos Hände unter sein T-Shirt schoben, kam Easy wieder soweit zu Verstand, dass er realisierte was er hier gerade tat bzw. auf dem besten Weg war zu tun. "Ringo. Warte." , sagte er und schob eben diesen sanft von sich. "Ich kann das nicht." , sagte er leise. "Verstehe..." , sagte Ringo knapp und löste sich von Easy. In seiner Stimme lag Enttäuschung. Auch wenn das hier eindeutig gegen jede Vernunft war, in diesem Moment wünschte er sich nichts mehr als Easy einfach weiter in seinen Armen halten zu können. 

Easy bemerkte natürlich, dass Ringo gerade die falschen Schlüsse aus seinen Worten zog. Wie oft hatten sie sich schon darüber unterhalten, dass Ringo kein Beziehungsmensch war. Mehrfach hatte Ringo deutlich gemacht, dass er die Menschen die ihm am wichtigsten waren immer am meisten verletze. Es hatte wie eine Warnung geklungen. Eine Warnung vor ihm selbst. Doch Easy kannte Ringo und mittlerweile kannte er auch seine anderen Seiten. "Hey." , sagte er sanft und hielt Ringo, der im Begriff war aufzustehen, am Arm fest. Er sah ihn an. "Nicht deswegen." Er wusste, dass Ringo verstehen würde was er meinte. Ringo blickte ihn nun verunsichert an. "Ich muss mit Hauke reden... ich muss ihm sagen, dass es vorbei ist." , sagte Easy. "Ich will das hier richtig anfangen." , fügte er mit einem Lächeln hinzu.

Ringo sah ihn an als könnte er es noch nicht so ganz glauben, aber eine Welle von Glück - anders konnte man es wirklich nicht nennen - breitete sich gerade in ihm aus. "Bist du dir sicher?" , fragte Ringo leise , "Ich meine mit mir... willst du dir das wirklich antun?" Er lachte auf aber man merkte, dass er diese Frage ernst meinte.

"Ich glaube ich kenne dich lange genug, ich weiß worauf ich mich einlasse." , sagte Easy mit einem Schmunzeln. Er beugte sich noch einmal leicht nach vorne und gab Ringo einen Kuss. Es war nur ein einfacher Kuss auf den Mund, aber er enthielt ein Versprechen. "Wenn ich wieder zurück komme, gehöre ich ganz dir." , flüsterte er und war auch schon auf dem Weg zur Tür.

Ringo sah ihm geflasht nach. War das hier gerade wirklich passiert? Hatte er gerade wirklich Easy Winter geküsst. Und war das gerade der beste Kuss seines Lebens gewesen? Definitiv. Schon beim Gedanken daran kribbelte es wieder in seiner Magengegend und dieses Mal erkannte er das Gefühl ganz deutlich. Er war verliebt und wie verliebt er war. Himmel, er war so verknallt, dass er Mühe hatte sein dauer Grinsen, das sich unbemerkt auf sein Gesicht geschlichen hatte, halbwegs unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Aber wollte er das überhaupt? Er konnte es kaum erwarten, bis Easy wieder kam und er endlich wieder diese wunderbaren Lippen auf seinen spüren konnte. Ach ja Easy... 

"Was sitzt du denn hier so grinsend herum? Bist du etwa verliebt?" , wurde er von Elli aus seinen Tagträumen gerissen, die gerade mit der gesamten Meute die WG betrat. "Ich bin einfach nur gut drauf." , sagte er ausweichend. "Hmm. Ist klar." , grinste Elli. "Übrigens heute ist gemeinsames WG Essen angesagt, Easy und Tobias kommen auch und du benimmst dich dieses Mal gefälligst. Egal was du für ein Problem mit Easy hast, reiß dich zusammen." , sagte sie bestimmend. "Oh keine Sorge." , grinste nun auch Ringo. Das könnte lustig werden.

Wenig später saßen alle am Tisch, nur Easy fehlte noch. "Wo bleibt denn Easy? Tobias schreib ihn doch mal an ob er noch kommt." , sagte Saskia. Doch in diesem Moment betrat Easy die WG. "Sorry für die Verspätung." , sagte Easy, als er Ringo sah breitete sich ein strahlendes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus. Und als Ringo Easys Blick auffing, musste auch er vor Vorfreude grinsen. Ringo stand auf und ging seinem, jetzt wohl Freund entgegen. "Alles geklärt?" , flüsterte er. "Ja. Alles geklärt." , grinste Easy. Für einen Moment, sah die beiden sich nur verlegen lächelnd an, doch dann konnten sie gar nicht anders als der Anziehung zwischen ihnen beiden nachzugeben und sich endlich zu küssen. Dass die gesamte WG am Esstisch saß und sie entgeistert anstarrte, hatten sie schon längst vergessen. 

"Ich glaub' mir wird schlecht." , sagte Tobias, sah dabei allerdings wenig überrascht aus. KayC hingegen, sah aus als würde sie gleich einen Wutanfall kriegen, vermutlich sah sie gerade alle ihre Chancen als Fake Spielerfrau davon schwimmen. Elli rief begeistert: "Ha! Ich hatte Recht du bist verliebt!" Saskia schaute überrascht, lächelte aber und Paco konnte sich wohl noch nicht so ganz entscheiden ob er über die Ironie, der ganzen Situation in Lachen ausbrechen sollte. Immerhin kannte er diese beiden Sturköpfe schon ewig und dass sie jemals hier stehen und sich küssen würden, hätte er nicht in einer Millionen Jahre gedacht.


	2. Chapter 2

Die Stimmen ihrer Mitbewohner, hatten das Paar zumindest soweit in die Realität zurück geholt, dass sie sich von einander lösten und nun etwas verlegen, aber sich trotzdem breit angrinsend im Wohnzimmer herum standen. "Ähhm... jaaa..." , fiel Easy besonders geistreich ein, was sollte man schon sagen wenn man plötzlich seinen ehemaligen Erzfeind vor der gesamten WG abgeknuscht hatte. 

Zum Glück war Ringo da weit aus pragmatischer. "Jetzt schaut nicht so fragend. Ja wir sind zusammen." "Ganz frisch, aber offiziell." , fügte Easy hinzu. Die WG schaute immer noch ziemlich geflasht. Diese Worte mal aus Ringos Mund zuhören, hätte keiner von ihnen gedacht. Tobias räusperte sich. "Also ihr beide zusammen, das ist schon ein bisschen... gewöhnungsbedürftig." , sagte er. "Und was ist mit Hauke?" , fragte KayC aufgebracht. "Ich hab mich von ihm getrennt... Ich hab ihn halt nicht geliebt." , antwortete Easy. "Weißt du eigentlich was das für meine Karriere bedeutet!? Du machst alles kaputt." , schrie KayC wütend und stürmte beleidigt in ihr Zimmer, vermutlich um Hauke anzurufen um ihn davon zu überzeugen, sie trotzdem weiterhin als Fake Freundin zu beschäftigen. 

"Ja dann, Glückwunsch ihr beiden." , sagte Saskia. "Ringo." , Tobias wurde plötzlich ganz ernst , "Wenn du es mit Easy nicht ernst meinst, kriegst dus mit mir zu tun. Easy ist deine Chance mal was richtig zu machen. Verstanden?" "Ja." , sagte Ringo leise. Easy verdrehte genervt die Augen. "Tobias ich kann selber auf mich aufpassen." , sage er genervt. "Ja ist ja schon gut. Ich wollte es ja nur mal erwähnt haben." , erwiderte Tobias. 

"Wenn wir das jetzt geklärt hätten, können wir ja jetzt endlich essen." , versuchte Elli die Stimmung wieder aufzulockern und deutete auf den gedeckten Tisch. Ringo und Easy setzen sich. Nun hat wohl auch Paco endlich seine Sprache wieder gefunden: "Also, dass man euch beide mal so zusammen sieht hätte ich ja auch nicht gedacht. Aber wie heißt es so schön zwischen Hass und Liebe ist ein schmaler Grad." , grinste er. Nach noch ein paar Minuten peinlichen Schweigens, verschluckte sich Saskia an ihrem Chilli, das sie durch die Ablenkung wohl viel zu scharf nachgewürzt hatte und plötzlich mussten alle lachen und das brachte irgendwie die Normalität wieder in die WG zurück und die bisherige Anspannung verschwand. 

Und als Ringo nach dem Essen, vorsichtig Easys Hand nahm und seine Finger mit denen seines Freundes verschränkte, musste selbst Tobias über diese kleine und doch so aussagekräftige Geste lächeln. Easy drückte sanft Ringos Hand und gab ihm so ebenfalls Sicherheit und damit kehrte auch das verliebte Lächeln wieder in Ringos Gesicht zurück. 

Es wurde spät und nachdem sich nach und nach alle Mitbewohner ins Bett verabschiedet hatten, blieben nur noch Ringo und Easy allein zurück. Die beiden sahen sich wieder etwas verlegen an, wie zwei frisch verknallte Teenager, die nicht genau wussten was sie machen sollten. Und in gewisser weise war das ja auch so, keiner von ihnen hatte jemals solche Gefühle für jemanden empfunden, es war alles so frisch und neu. 

"Ich denke ich sollte dann auch mal gehen... ich muss morgen früh raus." , sagte Easy, obwohl er eigentlich alles andere als gehen wollte. Er stand auf, doch Ringo, der ebenfalls aufstand hielt ihn - zum Glück - zurück und schon lagen ihre Lippen wieder aufeinander. "Was würdest du davon halten wenn du heute Nacht hier bleiben würdest?" , fragte Ringo fast schüchtern. "Also wir müssen nichts machen... ich meine... du weißt schon... ich will nicht, dass du -" , stammelte Ringo, er hatte keine Erfahrung darin was am Anfang einer richtigen Beziehung angebracht war und was nicht. Vor allem, da Easy sich ja gerade erst von Hauke getrennt hatte. Er wollte nicht, dass Easy dachte ihm würde es nur um den Sex gehen. Er wollte das hier doch richtig machen. "Ringo." , unterbrach ihn Easy , "Ich würde sehr gerne heute Nacht bei dir bleiben. Mach dir nicht so viele Gedanken. Alles ist gut." Und schon zog ihn Easy wieder zu sich und küsste ihn. 

Wie die beiden es schließlich die Wendeltreppe hinauf geschafft hatten ohne dabei die Lippen von einander zu lassen, wusste sie beide nicht mehr. Doch irgendwie waren sie in Ringos Zimmer gelandet und so schob Easy Ringo sanft aufs Bett. Vorsichtig knöpfte er Ringos Hemd auf, während dessen Hände unter Easys T-Shirt wanderten. Im Gegensatz zu vorhin waren ihre Bewegungen jetzt nicht hektisch, sondern langsam und zärtlich. Es ging darum den anderen Stück für Stück zu entdecken. 

Easys Lippen wanderten zu Ringos Hals, was diesem ein leises Stöhnen entlockte. Er lies seine Hände vorsichtig über den Oberkörper seines Freundes gleiten, erkundete jeden Zentimeter der nackten Haut mit seinen Lippen. Inzwischen hatte auch Easy sein Oberteil verloren und nun drehte sich Ringo, so dass er nun auf Easy lag. Erneut küssten die beiden sich innig. Auch Ringo nahm sich Zeit, strich mit den Händen über Easys Brust und lies seine Lippen folgen. Sanft knabberte er an einer von Easys Brustwarzen, was diesem ein Stöhnen entlockte. Fast fragend lies er nun seine Hände weiter hinunter wandern, bis er an Easys Schritt angekommen war. Er zögerte kurz und sah Easy an, der ihm mit einem Blick signalisierte, dass es okay für ihn war. Erst dann öffnete Ringo Easys Hose und lies seine Hand sogleich in dessen Boxershort gleiten. 

Als Ringo ihn nun endlich berührte stöhnte Easy auf. Bald hatten beide sämtliche Klamotten verloren und genossen es sich zu spüren. Das man es so genießen konnte jemanden anderen Lust zu bereiten war neu für Ringo, nicht dass er sonst seine Sex Partner vernachlässigte aber bisher war es immer nur um Spaß und schnelle Befriedigung gegangen. Das hier war anders, ganz anders. Es war zärtlich und liebevoll und Ringo fragte sich ob das hier wohl dieses ominöse "Liebe machen war" , das er bist jetzt immer belächelt hatte. Er stellte fest, er hatte absolut keine Ahnung gehabt. 

Das hier war so wahnsinnig, so wahnsinnig gut. Nackte Haut auf nackter Haut. Sanfte Berührungen, die ein aufgeregtes Kribbeln in ihren Körpern auslösten, das beide bis jetzt noch nie so gespürt hatten. Leidenschaftliche Küsse, die ihnen den Atem raubten. Zwei eng an einander gepresste Körper, so nah und doch nie nah genug. Alles fühlte sich so intensiv an, viel intensiver als es beide bis her mit irgendwem anders erlebt hatten. So neu und doch schon so vertraut. Es fühlte sich so richtig, so leicht an. So als ob sie schon immer genau für das hier bestimmt waren und es nur erst jetzt gemerkt hatten. 

Und als sich ihre Blicke zwischen zwei zärtlichen Küssen trafen, fielen ihnen genau drei Worte ein die diesen Moment, dieses unglaubliche Gefühl beschrieben. "Ich liebe dich." , flüsterten sie fast gleichzeitig während sie sich in den Augen des anderen verloren.

Später lagen die beiden zusammen gekuschelt im Bett. Gedankenverloren strich Ringo über Easys Körper, malte unsichtbare Muster auf die nackte Haut. "Hättest du das jemals gedacht?" , fragte Easy lächelnd. "Wir beide? Nie im Leben." , grinste Ringo. "Aber es hat sich in meinem Leben noch nie etwas richtiger angefühlt..." , gab er zu. Seit wann war er eigentlich zu einem sentimentalen Trottel geworden? Egal, er war gerade so glücklich, dass es fast unmöglich war diese Gefühle für sich zu behalten und eigentlich fiel ihm gerade auch kein Grund ein warum er das überhaupt tun sollte. Dann war er eben total verknallt. 

Easy lächelte. "Seit wann eigentlich?" , fragte er. "Seit wann was?" , fragte Ringo verwirrt. "Seit wann bist du in mich verliebt?" Verliebt. Ja seit wann war er eigentlich verliebt? "Ich weiß es ehrlich gesagt nicht..." , gab er zu. "Aber seit ich gehört habe, dass du in mich verliebt bist... seit dem hast du mich komplett wahnsinnig gemacht... und als ich dich mit Hauke gesehen habe ist mir klar geworden warum." erklärte er. Easy kicherte. "Deswegen, warst du so komisch in letzter Zeit!" , stellte er amüsiert fest. 

"Ja.. sorry... ich bin in deiner Gegenwart irgendwie völlig durchgedreht" , sagte Ringo kleinlaut. Doch Easy zog ihn nur zu sich und gab ihm einen überschwänglichen Kuss. "So lange der Grund dafür ist, dass ich dir völlig den Kopf verdreht habe darfst du gern weiter durchdrehen." , lachte er. "Allerdings würde ich dir statt weg laufen und ausflippen, lieber das hier empfehlen um deinen Gefühlen ausdruck zu verleihen." , grinste er und küsste Ringo erneut. Ringo lächelte in den Kuss, wie er ihre kleinen Neckereien doch liebte. Und wenn er ehrlich zu sich war, hatte er das sogar schon zuvor, als sie noch keine Freunde waren.

"Und wie hast du mitbekommen, dass ich in dich verliebt bin?" , fragte Easy. "Ich hab dich und Tobias zufällig gehört, als ihr darüber gesprochen habt, warum du dich nicht auf Hauke einlassen kannst." , antwortete Ringo. "Du hast uns belauscht? Oh Gott wie peinlich." , sagte Easy und bedeckte spielerisch sein Gesicht mit seinen Händen. Nun war es Ringo der lachte. "Peinlich war nur wie ich darauf reagiert habe. Du hast ja keine Ahnung wie mich das aus der Bahn geworfen hat. Was hast du nur mit mir angestellt Easy Winter?" , sagte er belustigt. Wenn jemand ihm vor einem Jahr gesagt hätte, dass Easy ihn mal so verrückt machen würde, dass er überhaupt mal so verknallt sein würde, hätte er denjenigen wahrscheinlich einweisen lassen. 

"Ich bin also deine Schwachstelle." , grinste Easy. "Du nimmst dich ganz schön wichtig." , provozierte Ringo spielerisch. "Ich bin wichtig." , sagte der Ältere mit Nachdruck. Ringo rollte sich auf Easy, griff nach dessen Händen und drückte sie nun sanft hinter Easys Kopf auf die Matratze. "Ach ist das so." , sagte er verführerisch und kam dabei Easys Lippen immer näher. "Hmm." , kam es zustimmend von Easy, bevor Ringo seine Lippen wieder in Beschlag nahm und die beiden wieder in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss versanken.


	3. Chapter 3

Als Ringo am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, tastete er nach Easy, doch erschrocken stellte er fest, dass die andere Seite des Bettes leer war. Ein weiterer Blick lies ihn feststellen, dass auch Easys Klamotten weg waren. War Easy etwas abgehauen? War ihm das alles vielleicht doch zu viel? Insgeheim hatte Ringo sich schon gefreut, morgens neben Easy aufzuwachen und erst einmal ausgiebig zu kuscheln bevor der Tag begann. Nicht, dass er das jemals zugeben würde. Gerade als er seufzend aufstehen wollte, öffnete sich die Tür und ein lächelnder Easy kam herein. 

Easy bemerkte Ringos verwirrten und gleichzeitig erleichterten Blick. "Was ist?" , fragte er. "Ich dachte du wärst... also deine Klamotten waren weg..." , gab Ringo verlegen zu. "Du dachtest ich wäre abgehauen?" , fragte Easy. "Naja, hätte ja sein können, dass du es dir doch anders überlegt hast mit mir...." , nuschelte Ringo. "Du bist ein Idiot." , grinste Easy und lies sich neben seinen Freund auf's Bett fallen. "Ich dachte du bist hier Mr. One Night Stand. Hast du es dir anders überlegt?" , fragte er, leicht provozierend. 

"Nein, natürlich nicht." , sagte Ringo, mit einem ungläubigen Tonfall, so als würde er sich fragen wie Easy überhaupt auf die Idee kommen könnte, dass er ihn nicht von ganzem Herzen wollte. "Siehst du." , lächelte Easy und zog seinen Freund in seine Arme. "Ich hab dir gesagt, dass ich weiß worauf ich mich einlasse. Ich will dich, zu 100 Prozent. Und was ist mir dir?" "Das weißt du genau." , antwortete Ringo, nun ebenfalls lächelnd und zog Easy in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. 

Die Küsse wurden intensiver. Doch gerade, als eine von Ringos Händen unter das Shirt seines Freundes und die andere weiter zu dessen Gürtel wanderte, stoppte ihn Easy: "Ringo, so gern ich das hier weiter machen würde. Ich hab gleich ein Shooting." , sagte er entschuldigend. "Manno" , Ringos Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Schmollmund. "Später, okay?" , lachte Easy. "Hmm." , machte Ringo, konnte aber sein Grinsen nicht mehr wirklich unterdrücken. 

Ringo zog sich schnell an und folgte Easy die Treppe herunter. "Morgen." , begrüßte er Elli und Paco, die am Frühstückstisch saßen. "Ich bin dann mal weg, bis später." , sagte Easy und gab Ringo einen Kuss. Gerade als Easy zur Tür raus wollte, sagte Ringo: "Warte. Du hast was vergessen." Verwirrt drehte sich Easy um. "Was denn?" , fragte er. "Das hier." , grinste Ringo, nahm Easys Kopf in seine Hände und küsste ihn stürmisch. Der Kuss lies eindeutig keine Zweifel daran, was dem später folgen sollte. "Kleiner Vorschuss auf später." , flüsterte er in Easys Ohr, bevor er ihm noch einen Kuss auf die Wange gab und mit einem frechen "Bis später." , die Tür hinter dem einigermaßen verdutzen Easy schloss. 

Immer noch mit diesem frechen und verliebten Grinsen im Gesicht, drehte er sich um und bemerkte, dass Elli und Paco ihn beobachtet hatten. Ups. "Da ist aber jemand verknallt." , stichelte Paco. "Total verknallt." , pflichtete ihm Elli bei. "Jetzt schaut mich nicht so an wie das 8. Weltwunder." , motzte er, aber sein Lächeln bekam er trotzdem nicht aus dem Gesicht. Paco und Elli lachten nur. 

Später machte sich Ringo auf den Weg zum Beach, er hatte mit Easy ausgemacht, dass sie sich dort nach Ringos Schicht in der Turnhalle treffen würden. "Na wie wars?" , fragte Ringo als er auf Easy zu kam. "Super. Sind tolle Aufnahmen geworden." , antwortete Easy und zeigte seinem Freund ein paar Bilder auf dem Kamera Display. "Wow, die sind super für dein Portfolio." , sagte Ringo. "Danke übrigens nochmal, dass du mir bei der neuen Website geholfen hast. Die hat mir jetzt schon einige coole Aufträge eingebracht" , lächelte Easy. "Die Aufträge bekommst du weil du gut bist, aber es wurde langsam mal Zeit, dass du dich professionell verkaufst. " , sagte Ringo und gab Easy einen Kuss. "Hmm." , machte Easy und intensivierte den Kuss. 

Als beide sich wieder von einander gelöst hatten, sahen sie einen geschockten Bambi vor sich stehen, der sie mit einer Mischung aus Unglauben und Überraschung ansah. "Bambi?" , fragte Easy. "Ähhh... häää" , war das einzige, das Bambi heraus brachte. Er starrte sie immer noch an, als wäre er sich nicht ganz sicher ob das was er sah nicht eine Fata Morgana war. "Also seid ihr... ich mein seid ihr so richtig..." , stammelte Bambi. "Ja wir sind zusammen, meine Güte warum starren uns heute alle an als hätten sie einen Geist gesehen. Darf man sich nicht einfach mal in seinen ehemaligen Erzfeind verlieben..." , sagte Ringo grinsend und schlang demonstrativ seinen Arm um Easy, der ihn verliebt ansah. 

"Alter, ich glaub ich bin im falschen Film gelandet." , sagte Bambi und schüttelte den Kopf. "Naja so wie ihr grinst seid ihr echt happy." , fügte er dann mit einem Schulter Zucken hinzu, nachdem er noch ein paar mal ungläubig zwischen den beiden hin und her geschaut hatte. Damit war die Geschichte für Bambi anscheinend abgehakt, denn er verabschiedete sich mit einem erschrockenen Blick auf die Uhr und einem: "Ich muss los. Date mit Sina. Herzlichen Glückwunsch euch." , und eilte davon. Wahrscheinlich hatte Dr. Hirschberger mal wieder eine leicht bekleidete Überraschung für ihn, zu der er nicht zu spät kommen wollte.

"Und was machen wir zwei jetzt?" , fragte Easy verführerisch und Schlang seine Arme um Ringos Hals. "Hmm. Ich glaube ich muss erst mal duschen..." , antwortete Ringo. "Zufällig haben wir bei uns eine Dusche..." , raunte Easy, "Da passen sogar zwei Leute rein..." "Na wenn das so ist, was machen wir dann noch hier." , grinste Ringo und zog Easy an der Hand in Richtung WG.

In Tobias und Easys Wohnung angekommen, schoben sich die beiden so gleich wild knutschend ins Bad. Es konnte ihnen gar nicht schnell genug gehen ihre Klamotten los zu werden. Auch als sie unter der prasselnden Dusche standen, konnten sie die Lippen nicht von einander lassen. Der eigentliche Zweck von Duschen, war schon lange vergessen. Die beiden waren so miteinander beschäftigt, dass sie nicht hörten, dass Tobias nachhause gekommen war. Und natürlich, brauchte der genau jetzt etwas aus dem Bad. Und natürlich hatte er es überhaupt nicht auf dem Schirm, dass Easy nicht alleine unter der Dusche sein könnte. Und natürlich war die Tür nicht abgeschlossen. 

Weshalb Tobias, wie selbstverständlich ins Bad marschierte und erst auf dem zweiten Blick erschrocken feststellte, dass da gerade niemand anderes als sein Halbbruder mit seinem besten Freund unter der Dusche am Knutschen war. "Oh Gott, ich glaube ich werde blind!" , dramatisch hielt Tobias sich die Hand vor die Augen. Erschrocken fuhren auch Ringo und Easy auseinander. 

"Was machst du hier?" , rief Ringo aus. "Ähh... Ich wohne hier." , antwortete Tobias. "Schon mal was von anklopfen gehört?" , motzte Ringo. "Schon mal was von absperren gehört? , erwiderte Tobias. "Tobias, raus hier!" , sagte Easy bestimmt. "Ja ist ja gut konnte ja nicht wissen, dass du hier mit meinem Halbbruder -" , verteidigte sich der. "Tobias!" , rief Easy genervt. "Ja, bin ja schon weg. Diese Bilder kriege ich nie wieder aus dem Kopf..." , murmelte Tobias noch, während er schnell das Bad verließ. 

Ringo seufzte genervt auf: "Mein Bruder hat absolut kein Talent für Timing." "Dafür kommt er hier aber bestimmt nicht mehr so schnell rein." , kicherte Easy und küsste seinen Freund. "Na, wenn das so ist." , erwiderte Ringo in einem verführerischen Ton und fing an Easys Hals zu küssen. Easy entwich ein leises Stöhnen und er zog Ringo zu sich um dort weiter zu machen wo sie gerade unterbrochen worden waren. So schnell würden sie garantiert, nicht mehr aus dem Bad kommen. 

Und dafür, dass Tobias irgendwann genervt, die Wohnung verließ, weil er das Paar nachdem er sie schon unter der Dusche gesehen hatte, nicht auch noch hören wollte, konnten sie ja nichts. Und ehrlich gesagt hätte es sie in dem Moment nicht weniger interessieren können. Sie genossen ihre Leidenschaft in vollen Zügen.

Irgendwann fanden sie sich eng umschlungen, nackt in Easys Bett wieder. Liebevoll sah Ringo seinen Freund an. "Was ist?" , fragte Easy verlegen. "Mit dir ist alles so anders..." , lächelte er. "Ich hoffe gut anders." , grinste Easy. "Aber Hallo, glaubst du ich hätte dann schon wieder Lust auf das hier." , raunte Ringo und küsste seinen Freund. "Hmm... ich fühl mich ja irgendwie verschwitzt... ich glaube wir müssen dann nochmal duschen..." , grinste Easy, mit einem gespielt unschuldigen Blick. "Definitiv." , erwiderte Ringo und nahm Easys Lippen wieder in Beschlag.

Armer Tobias...


End file.
